icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Collins
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Fairport, New York | career_start = 2006 | image = Chriscollins.jpg | image_size = 180px }} Chris Collins (born June 8, 1984 in Fairport, New York) is a professional ice hockey forward for the Nürnberg Ice Tigers of the DEL. Playing career Amateur Chris is the son of Anne and Glenn Collins; he has 3 siblings. He graduated from Valley High School in West Des Moines, Iowa. He began his junior hockey career with the Rochester Jr B Americans. He made his mark in his single season with the Des Moines Buccaneers of the United States Hockey League (USHL). He gained 2001–02 USHL All-Rookie Team honors, while also gaining the Buccaneers' Most Outstanding Rookie honor. He also got the Landmark Award, given annually to the Buccaneer fans' favorite player. While Playing for the Buccaneers Collins had 65 points—26 goals and 39 assists—in 60 regular-season games that season. He also won the team's scoring title and finished as the USHL's top-scoring rookie. As a freshman at Boston College in 2002–03 Collins played in all 39 games, registering 23 points - 11 goals and 12 assists—making him the team's top-scoring freshman. He also racked up 16 points - eight goals and eight assists - in Hockey East action; he had five multiple-point games, two game-winning goals and three power-play goals, finished the season at +9 and earned 2002–2003 Hockey East All-Rookie Team honors. He scored his first collegiate goal in his first game at UMass. As a sophomore at Boston College in 2003–04 Collins played in 41 games, including all 24 Hockey East contests. He racked up 19 points - nine goals and 10 assists; he recorded 14 points - seven goals and seven assists - in Hockey East action and finished the season +11 and had three multiple-point games. He also tallied two power-play goals and two game-winning goals and scored two goals, including the game-winner, against UMass-Lowell. As a junior at Boston College in 2004–05, Collins played in all 40 games, including all 24 Hockey East contests. He recorded 17 points - nine goals and eight assists -; he recorded nine points - three goals and six assists - in league action and finished the season +7, totaled 146 shots on the season, ranking second on the team and second in the league (behind teammate Patrick Eaves) and had three multiple-point games, including one multiple-goal game in Hockey East action. He also tallied two game-winning goals, two shorthanded goals and one power-play goal and scored two goals against North Dakota in the NCAA Tournament's quarterfinal round in Worcester, Massachusetts. As a senior at Boston College in 2005–06, Collins tallied 63 points - 34 goals and 29 assists; he led Hockey East in scoring, tied for most points in the nation with Minnesota's Ryan Potulny and was one of three finalists for the Hobey Baker Award. Collins helped guide the Eagles to the Frozen Four - their sixth trip in the last nine years. He earned all-tournament team honors after notching a hat trick against North Dakota in the NCAA Tournament's semifinal-round victory in Milwaukee. Collins also captured NCAA East first-team All-America honors and Hockey East's Player of the Year award last winter. Professional Collins signed a two-year entry level deal with the Boston Bruins and their general manager Peter Chiarelli on July 12, 2006. In his two years within the Bruins organization, Collins played primarily with American Hockey League affiliate, the Providence Bruins. Prior to the 2008–09 season, Collins signed in Europe with Finnish team Lukko Rauma of the SM-liiga on July 10, 2008. After posting 3 goals in 19 games with Lukko, Collins was released and moved to German DEL club, Augsburger Panther on November 11, 2008. Completing his second year with Augsburger in the 2009–10 season, Collins signed as a free agent with Pittsburgh Penguins AHL affiliate, the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins, on July 28, 2010. Collins returned to Germany the following season, signing a one-year contract with the Thomas Sabo Ice Tigers on June 27, 2011. Career statistics Awards and Honours *2005–06: Walter Brown Award (top American-born college hockey player in New England) *Paul Hines Award (Most Improved Player) *Herb Gallagher Award (Top Forward) *Leonard Fowle Award (Most Valuable Player) *2005–06 Hobey Baker Runner-Up References External links * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Augsburger Panther players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Des Moines Buccaneers alumni Category:Long Beach Ice Dogs players Category:Lukko players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players